The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is believed that in many cases people cannot travel to their desired place because of objective reasons such as, without limitation, age, physically impairments, etc. and thus they cannot benefit from a travel experience, especially the enjoyment of sightseeing of the respective place such as tourist spots. To see a certain place one has to either physically visit the place or use pre-recorded films of the respective place. If traveling is not possible, the only way to see the place is by watching pre-recorded films, on a display. However, this alternative doesn't allow a person to view the place neither as desired, nor in real time. One has to see views of the place that have already been filmed, in a way somebody else decided how.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. There are several systems and methods which describe how video data from a filming location is streamed through the internet to a viewing customer, as well as payment methods. However, in these cases, the viewer cannot control the manner in which the shooting is performed by the filming person, information flows into one direction, namely from the shooter to the viewer.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.